total_tank_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Panzerkampfwagen VIII 'Maus'
History The Panzerkampfwagen “MAUS” was / is the heaviest tank ever made in the world. The origin of the "MAUS" is right at the beginning of the 1940s, when different states (Russia, England) planned different, heavier tank projects, including Germany. Various drawing board projects were set up, but they were not built. However, on the German side there was still a desire to build a heavier tank and on June 8, 1942, Adolf Hitler gave Ferdinand Porsche the verbal order to construct a heavier battle tank. Until January 1943, Porsche created a corresponding design, which was also built as a model. The Hitler himself made the decision to build such a vehicle and described the heavy tank to be created as "MAUS". And the design envisioned an enormous tank, the likes of which the world had never seen before. With a total weight of 188 tons, not only should a “heavyweight” enter the stage, but also a maximum of armor protection of up to 250 mm (this strength could only be achieved later on the German side by the “JAGDTIGER”). The turret armament should consist of a 15 cm KwK 44 L / 38 and a 1x 7.5 cm KwK 44 L / 36.5. For the drive, Porsche used the concept of the petrol-electric drive, which was also used in the tank destroyer "FERDINAND" / "ELEFANT" (Sd. Kfz. 184). A 12 cylinder DAIMLER-BENZ 509 with 1080 PS (petrol engine) gave its power via an intermediate gear to a downstream generator, which in turn supplied energy for 2 electric motors. The two electric motors in turn drove the armored vehicle. This eliminated the need for mechanical parts such as a manual transmission or clutch, which should reduce maintenance. In order to keep the ground pressure of a vehicle, which should weigh 188 tons, within reasonable limits, the chain on each side of the vehicle had a width of 1,100 mm. The drive itself consisted of roller carriages attached to truncated cone springs, each of which was carried by 4 rollers. The staggered arrangement of the rollers created the "nesting effect" common for German armored vehicles. After it had been determined that armor thicknesses of up to 250 mm would also require a corresponding total vehicle weight of up to 188 tons, Porsche redesigned its design in such a way that rivers of up to 8 m could be submerged because no bridge was able to do so To carry such a vehicle. The company ALKETT received the order to create a prototype, the order for the armed tower went to KRUPP. At the end of December 1943, the prototype (tub, drive, etc.) was ready for use - the tower was still a long way off. The prototype without a tower was sent to the Kummersdorf military test site (near Berlin) in order to carry out the first test runs with a weight that was based on the planned tower. In the meantime, the first prototype was completed with the turret manufactured by KRUPP (April 1944). However, this turret with a mass of around 50 tons was not equipped with the originally designed main armament. Instead, the 12.8 cm KwK 44 L / 55 with 68 grenade cartridges provided the main armament. Another prototype was already under construction. For the second prototype, a new, more powerful diesel engine, the 12-cylinder DAIMLER-BENZ MB 517, was developed and manufactured. In order to distinguish between the two prototypes, the former were designated as 205/1 and the second as 205/2. After the completion of the 205/2, it was found that the driving characteristics of the "MAUS" had improved due to the stronger engine. Although a production of 160 units had been planned, the number produced was limited to 2 prototypes due to historical events, but more (3 units) were under construction. The two prototypes of the Panzerkampfwagen “MAUS” partially survived the end of the war. Shortly before the Kummersdorf test site was conquered, the two vehicles were blown up. However, today you can visit a tank car "MAUS" in the tank museum Kubinka, Russia. It consists of the reassembled tub of the 205/1 and the tower of the 205/2. In the Game The mouse has been in the game since the 3rd demo and is the Ultra Heavy Tank of the Germans (the Landkreuzer P.1000 Ratte pre-read) It is the only ultra heavy tank that is subordinate to the type of tank and not to Classifield or Wunderwaffen. It is also in a tank class, where currently only 3 tanks are subordinate (the Maus, P.1000 Ratte and T-42) .It is difficult to destroy the Maus, but its not impossible. Their biggest enemy are aiplanes and the T29, which was built especially for destroying extremely heavy tanks. The Maus alone has no chance against him. After two hits, the Maus is out. For comparison: 1 mouse can stand alone on the flat land against 3 Super Pershings or 4 Pershings. Pro *Withstands a lot of damage *has a powerful canon, that destroys IS2 after 4-5 hits,Super Pershing after 3-4 hits, Pershings after 3 hits *You get him very early in the Demo Campaigns Contra *Is the most expensive tank in all of them in the tank category ( IS2: 1450$ ,Super Pershing:1100 $, Maus: 2500$) *has no chance in a 1vs1 against the T29 *a big target *defenseless against aircraft Trivia *In the full version, the mouse apparently still gets a MG on the Top, but it is unclear whether you can also use the 7.5 cm KwK 44 L / 36.5 in the Turret. Gallery 5.CAMPAIGN_MODE.jpg.gif|the new Maus? Screenshot 2020-01-05 05.34.41.png|The earth is shaking in front of the giants.... Screenshot 2020-01-05 05.40.02.png|....but will they win? Weblinks https://store.steampowered.com/app/674500/Total_Tank_Simulator/ http://www.panther-panzer.de/Sonstige/Maus.htm